fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Glory
Jonathan Glory is a young wizard in the Star Cross guild. He is still new to the guild but one day hopes to rise up in the rankings and become S-Class. Background Jonathan was born on August 23rd and was abandoned as a baby. He was then adopted by a man named Mana who taught him all about magic. He also has a step-sister who studied magic which gave Jonathan plenty of magic practice. As he got older, he became an exceptional wizard and went off to train and become stronger. He now wonders the lands of Fiore looking for wizards to challenge and became a proud member of the Star Cross Guild. Personality Jonathan is a hardworking wizard who is exceptionally powerful and very skilled. He also has a soft spot when it comes to helping a friend in need. This type of nature is also known as a hot-blooded types. Also Jonathan is somewhat of a player and this certain attitude is in need of control by Rachel. She often refers to this personality trait as his bad side. Appearance Jonathan has blonde hair and wears headphones with red flames on each side. He wears a yellow t-shirt underneath a black jacket. He also wears black pants and white tennis shoes with yellow lining. There is also a brown belt that Jonathan is seen wearing underneath his jacket. His headphones were a symbol of his respect for the lightning dragon slayer Laxus whom he had always admired. This however is also his weakness as he is willing to do anything if it means keeping these headphones safe from being stolen or broken. Relationships Rachel Summers - Jonathan met Rachel in a town on his way back to Star Cross headquarters. She had gotten herself into some trouble with a mercenary guild and was cornered by a band of thugs. Before they could harm her, Jonathan swooped down from a nearby building and took out the entire crew of thugs. The two went on to be great friends and later lovers. Jonathan also has a history of saving Rachel whenever she is in danger. Jonathan Blame - Jonathan first encountered Jonathan Blame when he was strolling through a town that he was attacking. When the two saw each other the couldn't believe what they saw. It was like they were looking into a mirror. Once they each introduced themselves, they developed a habit of calling one another by their last names. These two have had many fierce battles and Blame still has yet to win a single one. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jonathan studied martial arts along with his magical training. He is very helpful in a fight and is a little addicted to fighting. Unparalleled Strength: He also contains a huge amount of power and uses this ability to increase the strength of his blows. Enhanced Speed: Jonathan also has the ability to move faster than a normal human thanks to the intense training he goes through in his guild. Magical Abilities Lightning Magic ---- Lightning Body - The user covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability. Lightning Punch - The user creates an orb of lightning around their fist and punches their target, thereby increasing the resulting damage Lightning Heel - The user creates an orb of lightning around their foot and kicks their target, this hereby increases the resulting amount of damage. Raging Bolt - The user raises their clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. Thunder Bullets - The user generates lightning around their fist, from which many small, yet destructive lightning orbs are fired at a high speed. Lightning Explosion - The user gathers a large quantity of lightning in their fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. Lightning Burst - The user charges a massive amount of electrical energy and discharges it in a massive stream of energy and causing a massive amount of damage on the inflicted target. Lightning Storm - The user creates a sphere of lightning between their hands, sending dangerous lightning bolts in every direction Thunder Shield - The user create a field of lightning that protects the user from any magic spell. ---- Sword Magic ---- Blinding Blade - This sword is a relic that was given to him by his step-father. He uses this blade unison with his lightning magic. Trivia * Jonathan's magic was inspired by Laxus Dreyar. * He earned the name Chaos by overdoing it on a job and fried an entire village with his lightning.